


Untitled Fluff

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 12/07/07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/07/07

* * *

Jack leans in the doorway of the small kitchen area, arms folded, eyes focused. His lips curl upward as he watches Ianto bend down to retrieve the coffee filters from the lower cupboard, the material of his trousers pulling taut across his rear. Slowly, Jack creeps forward, reaching a hand out, a sly smirk on his face.

Gently brushing his fingers over Ianto’s bum causes the man to tense slightly, but otherwise gets no reaction. Jack cups Ianto’s arse and squeezes. Standing, Ianto straightens his suit jacket and leans back into Jack’s warmth, his arms sliding around Ianto’s waist.

“How many times have I told you, Owen? Not while we’re at work.”

“WHAT?!” Jack jumps back.

Ianto turns around, his face red and shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. “Honestly, Jack, you’re so easy sometimes.”

Crossing his arms, Jack tries to look stern and hurt at the same time, failing miserably. “You’ve never complained about that before.”

* * *


End file.
